The Chosen One
by AliceAnimeLover
Summary: Register now! You may be pick or be chosen by MIkan and Natsume. THis is a contest for you.
1. Chapter 1

Registration Contest!

"Hello, there! I'm your hose Hanna Haruno. The AliceAnimeLover choose me to hose here." Hanna greeted and introduced. "Oh, I almost forgot. This show is "The Chosen One!" Want to know what kind of show is this?" Hanna said.

You nodded.

"That's great! This show is about being chosen by Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru , Ruka and many more. For example, we're going to blind fold Mikan so she don't know who are the 3 contestants. There's a questions will be given to the three contestant and the judges are AliceAnimeLover for 20; you people who's going to vote are 20 also and of course the most important is Mikan's choice for 60. If you want to be one of the contestants then you must register. However, we have to make sure if you're male or a female. If you want to join just review:

Contest for Mikan

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Motto to your life:

And you have to answer this question:

Where place will you take Mikan if both of you are having a date?

What kind of song will you sung for Mikan?

What fruit will you give to Mikan?

And the last question will be Mikan's choice so let's talk to Mikan." Hanna explained. Mikan took the microphone and said, "Ok, what kind of name will you call me?" Hanna took backs the microphone and explained, "Ok, that's the fourth one. You have to answer those questions or else you can't enter this contest. And also if there's to many who register we have to raffle your name and who's the lucky three will have chance to be in the contest. So register quickly."

"Next will be Natsume. These are the question you have to answer:

Contest for Natsume

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Motto to your life:

What are you going to do if Natsume was kidnap?

How can you make Natsume happy?

What are you going to do if you and Natsume are only alone?

And the last will Natsume's choice. Ok, Natsume was is it?" Hanna explained. Natsume took the microphone and said, "Why do I have to? This is just stupid I'd better go now." However, Mikan stopped him and she said, "Come on, Natsume, it's just for fun." Hanna agreed, "She's right. And after all you're popular. Your fans will be disappointed." Therefore, Natsume asked, "What are you going to do if I kill your family? Will you hate me?" Mikan said annoyingly, "What kind of question is that?" Hanna took back the microphone and explained, "So that's the fourth one. Better register, now! The show will be back after a week had past. Register now! Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Contestants for Mikan and Natsume!

"Hi, there! We're back again! Are you ready for our show?" Hanna greeted and asked.

You Nodded.

"That's good. First is the contest for Mikan. Who could be the lucky guy that Mikan will choose? Before we begin, I'd like to announce that there's no one guy even a single one register for Mikan's contest. Is there an author who's a guy? Ahh… The boys for now are not interested writing neither reading. They just enjoy their selves. Oppsy! Hey, don't be angry at me, boys. Forget what I have said. Ok, 'cause there's no guy register for Mikan's contest, we entered Tsubasa, Ruka and Natsume. However, we have to disguise them. So the smart Hanna asked Hotaru the great to invent something useful." Hanna explained. Hanna show a microphone and Hotaru wore a hat while at the background of microphone's picture she explained, "This is Invention # 025R. Microphone Voice. It make you change your voice and it can use for disguising. You can also use this from annoying voice like Mikan just change the tone of the mic."

Hanna continued to explained, "Mikan don't know about this so she can't tell who the three handsome cool boys are. Ok, stop talking nonsense. Let's just start the contest. Let's welcome our Noisy Idiot Girl Mikan!" Mikan went to stage and said annoyingly, "Hey, I'm not a noisy idiot girl." Mikan sat down on her chair. "Ok, our contestants! Mushi, Mushi (Tsubasa), Ruru (Ruka) and Blah! Blah! Blah! (Natsume)." Natsume whispered, "What a great name, ha?" They all sat in their own chair. If you will see, there's a wall between Mikan and the three contestants.

"Ok, let's begin! The first question, 'Where place will you take Mikan if both of you are having a date?' The first contestant answers first (Mushi, Mushi)." Hanna asked. Tsubasa hold the Microphone Voice and answered, "I'll take her to a place where all people are happy and friendly. "Ok, how about you second contestant (Ruru)?" Hanna said. "I'm going to take her in the roof and both of us will watch the stars at night." Ruka answered. "Ok, now contestant # 3." Hanna said. "I have nothing to say." Natsume answered. Hanna got annoyed at Natsume so she replied, "You have to! Or else you will be my slave for a week. I'm going to use my Alice if you won't." Natsume replied, "In a scary place. She shouldn't be afraid at dark or ghost."

Mikan is holding a paper where she chooses or put a score on the contestant. "Ok, the next question is, 'What kind of song will you sung for Mikan?' Contestant # 1?" Hanna asked. "Love song." Tsubasa answered. "How about you contestant # 2?" Hanna asked. "Happy song I guess." Ruka answered. "Hey, you contestant # 3. You better answer." Hanna said annoyingly. "Friendship song." Natsume answered.

Mikan choose and Hanna asked the next question, 'What fruit will you give to Mikan?' Contestant # 1?" Tsubasa think for a sec and answered, "I don't know what kind of fruit she like so I guess apple will do." Hanna looked at Ruka and asked, "How about you Contestant # 2?" Ruka answered, "Tangerines." Hanna asked, "And how about you contestant # 3?" Natsume answered, "Her always favorite Fluff Puff." Hanna said, "Hey, that's not a fruit!" Natsume replied, "Why? You don't even said that we can violate the questions." Hanna just turned back.

Mikan choose and put a one point in one of the contestant. Hanna asked, "The last question, which Mikan chose is 'What kind of name will you call her?" Tsubasa answered, "My Little Angel." Ruka answered, "I just call her Mikan." Natsume answered, "Calling her stupid, idiot, moron will be a perfect name for her.

Mikan choose and she thought, "That contestant # 3, really reminds me about Natsume. Both of them are rude."

"We have voters here. They are Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Hotaru, Koko, Sumire, Misaki, Reo, Otanashi, Mr. Narumi, Mr. Misaki, Mr. Jinno, Ms. Yamada and Persona. Let's see who is the guy they vote." Hanna said while showing the voters, who are holding a board with a name on it.

Nonoko – Blah! Blah! Blah!

Anna - Blah! Blah! Blah!

Yuu – Ruru

Hotaru – Ruru

Koko – Blah! Blah! Blah!

Sumire- Mushi, Mushi

Misaki- Blah! Blah! Blah!

Reo- Blah! Blah! Blah!

Otanashi- Blah! Blah! Blah!

Mr. Narumi- Blah! Blah! Blah!

Mr. Misaki- Ruru

Mr. Jinno- Ruru

Ms. Yamada- Blah! Blah! Blah!

Persona- Blah! Blah! Blah!

"Mushi, Mushi got one vote; Ruru got four votes and Blah! Blah! Blah! got nine votes. I don't believe it Blah! Blah! Blah! have a chance to win. However, let's just see after you people, yes I'm talking to you. Whoever you are? Vote for Mushi, Mushi and Ruru if you want them to have a chance to win. We're giving you a week to vote. So better to vote now!" Hanna said.

"Hey! Don't go yet. Cause the next is Natsume's Contest. There are only three girls register so I guess we will not be having raffle and they will not use the Microphone Voice. Let's just get starting. Come out, Rude Guy Natsume!" Hanna said. Natsume went to stage and sat at his own chair. "Our first contestant is Karmina. She's a 12 yrs. old girl. Her motto to her life is 'Wherever you are, it is your own true friends who make your world…!" Hanna announced. Karmina sat on her chair.

"Our second contestant is Kirstine. She's a 14 yrs. old girl. Her motto to her life is 'Tell me who are your friends are, and I'll tell you who you are." Hanna announced as Kirstine sat on her chair. "And our last contestant is Lara. She's a 15 yrs. old girl. Her motto to her life is 'Love is unpredictable and stupid!" Hanna announced as Lara sat on her chair.

"Ok, Let's begin! The first question is 'What are you going to do if Natsume was kidnap? Karmina will answer first then Kirstine and Lara." Karmina answered, "I will go after him even if it means risking my whole life… I would also catch the bastard who kidnapped Natsume!" Kirstine answered, "I'll rescue him even if I'll have to give up my life for him." Lara answered, "He has a fire alice of course he can save himself, but just incase he needs help, I supposed I'll be there!" Hanna said, "Thank you for your answer. Natsume, you should vote, ok."

Natsume is holding a paper and he give one point in one of the contestant. "Ok, next question will be 'How can you make Natsume happy? You may answer now." Hanna said. Karmina answered, "I would talk to him about things that might lighten up the atmosphere! Or maybe if he gets annoyed with me, I would just stop talking because I wouldn't want to upset him…!" Kirstine answered, "Well, I'll be there for him even if he'll say to me, "Get Lost." I'll be there for him all the times… And I'll give him my cutest smile. Nobody could resist that." Lara answered, "A person like Natsume's hard to please so maybe I'll just annoy him to death!" Hanna said, "Hey, Natsume, you all heard there answer, right? They have to keep quiet just for your rude attitude!"

Natsume's eyes turned to really annoyed eyes. I guess Natsume is annoyed at Hanna. Hanna said, "Ok, let's go in the third question. 'What are you going to do if you and Natsume are only alone?' What's your answer?" Karmina answered, "I'm going to tell him how I feel about him and he would just probably ignore me because he likes Mikan better than me, so I'll just leave him alone and not make him upset, if that's the case." Kirstine answered, "I'll ask him why he doesn't want to share what he feels. And I'll hug me!" Lara answered, "I can't do anything he'll probably just ignore me and read his manga! Well, I guess I still should do something, I'll just tear of his manga so I could get his attention." Hanna said, "Natsume is really a rude guy."

Again Natsume give one point in one of the contestant and Hanna said, "Ok, the last ever question, which Natsume chose is 'What are you going to do if Natsume kill your family? Will you hate him?' Mikan is right. What kind of question is that?" Karmina answered, "Umm…! Let's see… If Natsume killed my family, I would probably have no place to stay, so I'd look for a good friend of mine who I can stay with…! Just like what my motto says; "Wherever you are, it is your own true friends who make your world…!" And I wouldn't hate Natsume…! If he hates my family for doing something bad to him, I would say sorry to him for my whole family…! I wouldn't hate him because I know that Natsume has a very good reason for killing them and I know he's a good guy, and he wouldn't kill anyone for no reason…!"

Hanna said, "Wow! That's a long answer. How about you Kirstine?" Kirstine answered, "I'll not hate you Natsume, If my family have done something bad to you in the past, I'm very sorry … And I'll understand what your reason will be…" Hanna said, "That's just like Karmina said. And after all, why you two won't get angry to him if he will kill your family? Family is important you know…" Lara answered, "I have no answer."

Hanna said, "Ok, now let's see what our voters' votes!"

Mikan – Karmina

Hotaru – Kirstine

Ruka – Karmina

Yuu – Karmina

Anna – Karmina

Nonoko – Karmina

Koko – Lara

Sumire – Kirstine

Otanashi - Lara

Misaki – Karmina

Tsubasa – Kirstine

Reo – Lara

Mr. Nasrumi – Karmina

Mr. Miasaki – Kirstine

Ms. Yamada – Karmina

Mr. Jinno – Lara

Persona – Lara

"Ok, Karmina got 8 votes; Kirstine got 4 votes and Lara got 5 votes. Karmina has the most vote but don't worry Kirstine and Lara 'cause some authors or people out there will vote you so you might have a chance. Voters vote now!"

Hanna announced, "Before we leave I'd like to announce that voting will be over after a week have past. Next time you will now who is AliceAnimeLover's choice, Voters' choice and especially the most important is Mikan and Natsume's Choice. So better watch for it! Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan and Natsume's Chosen One

"Hi, there! It's me Hanna. We're back again. I knew that you're so excited to know who is Mikan and Natsume's chosen one, right." Hanna greeted.

You nodded.

"Well, in that case, let's start. Who could be AliceAnimeLover's choice for Mikan? Is it Mushi, Mushi; Ruru; or Blah! Blah! Blah? Well, let's find out." Hanna said.

Nonoko handled a paper which AliceAnimeLover's choice written. "Ok, The AliceAnimeLover's choice is…" Hanna said. "It's Blah! Blah! Blah!" Hanna announced. Some audience clapped. "That makes Blah! Blah! Blah! 20 for Mikan. And now the voters' choice." Hanna announced. Anna handled a paper, which the voters' choice written. "The voters' choice is…" Hanna said. "It's Blah! Blah! Blah! He got ten votes!"

"And now, what we've been waiting for is Mikan's choice. Hey, Ugly, Stupid, Piggy girl Mikan!" Hanna said. Mikan really got super annoyed and angry at Hanna, "Hey! I told you to stop calling me those stupid words. I'm not like that!" Hanna sweat dropped and said, "Never mind that Mikan. Now tell us who you chose from those contestant's answered in each question and tell us why." Mikan said, "For the first question, I chose Mushi, Mushi because the place I like exciting, happy and great place." Hanna said, "That's make Mushi, Mushi one point." Mikan continued, "For the second question, I chose Blah! Blah! Blah! because friendship song is like me and Hotaru so whenever I sung it I always remember My Hotaru." Hanna said, "That's make one point to Blah! Blah! Blah!" Mikan continued, "For the third question, I chose Blah! Blah! Blah! again because even though Fluff Puff is not a fruit I don't mind. I only think that Fluff Puff is the most great food in the whole world. No one can beat fluff puff." Hanna said, "That makes Blah! Blah! Blah! two points." Mikan continued, "And for the last question, I chose Ruru because it's better to call me by my name. I kinda used to it. And that Blah! Blah! Blah!'s answered reminded me about that stupid Natsume!" Hanna said, "That makes Ruru got one point."

"That's mean Blah! Blah! Blah! is Mikan's Chosen One! Come out and show yourself Blah! Blah! Blah!" Hanna announced. All audience clapped. When Natsume show his self, Mikan was surprise. "Natsume? What is that mean he's Blah! Blah! Blah!" Mikan asked. Hanna answered, "Yup! You got that right." Mikan exclaimed, "No way! You just made this up!" Hanna replied, "Well, why don't you asked the audience." All the audience agreed that Natsume is Blah! Blah! Blah! "I don't believe it." Mikan complained. Natsume got close to Mikan and Mikan wondered, "So what will happen now?" Hanna answered, "That's a good question! From those who have been chosen will have a date together with their princess or prince or love one." Mikan complained, "No way! I'm not doing it!" Natsume said, "Stop complaining." Mikan wondered, "Natsume?" Natsume continued, "Remember what you have said to me. I have to do this for my fans so they will not get disappointed, right. So you have to do that too."(Opps! I think this OOC for Natsume) Mikan replied, "Ok. But I'm just doing this for my fans. Do you understand?" Hanna interrupted, "Congratulation Natsume because you got 100 For being chosen by AliceAnimeLover, voters and Mikan. That's mean that you're perfect for Mikan! You two lovers may go now but you can't have a date until this Natsume haven't meet the girl for him. Wait, that's mean Natsume will have two dates. Well, I guess that's ok. But Mikan will go first then the girl. Ok!"

"Now, let us know who's AliceAnimeLover's choice for Natsume. Could it be Karmina, Kirstine or it's Lara? Who is it?" Hanna wondered. Nonoko gave a paper and Hanna announced, "Mmm… The AliceAnimeLover's choice is…" Hanna continued, "Karmina! Because she said that she also believe that Natsume will not kill anyone." The audience clapped. "But no worries Kirstine and Lara. You might be voters' choice or Natsume's choice. So I will not make this speech longer. Let's find out who's voters' choice." Anna gave the paper to Hanna and Hanna announced, "Oh, my. It's Karmina! She got nine votes."

"And now, let's call our Black Cat Natsume!" Hanna called. Natsume didn't said anything. "Natsume, who is your chosen one? You should choose or else I'm going to kill Mikan!" Hanna said annoyingly. "Kill her! I don't care at all. In fact, I will be more happy if she's not there. She's nothing but a noisy idiot girl." Natsume replied. "Yeh, your right. I might kill her later. Ok! Natsume tell us who is your chose to the contestant's answered in questions that we have given and pls. tell us why." Hanna said.

"In the first question, I chose Lara's answered. Yeh, she's right. I have a fire of Alice why would I let myself be rescued by a girl." Natsume said. "Lara got one point. And in the second question?" Hanna said. "I chose Kirstine. Because she reminds me about Polka dots smile." Natsume said. "Kirstine got one point also." Hanna said. "I chose Karmina for the third question because I don't like girls hugging me and don't dare to tear my manga." Natsume said. "That's make Karmina got one point." Hanna said. "And for the last question, I chose Lara. Yeh, she has no answer but why those two won't angry to me. Is it because they love me and I didn't told them that their family did something bad to me. They should hate me because family is the most important in our life. Without them you wouldn't meet those precious person and things to you. Your lucky that you still have family." Natsume said. "Ehh? Natsume is that you? I don't believe it. Natsume didn't talk like that. Your OOC." Hanna said. "Shut up!" Natsume replied. "Never mind. Ok, that's mean that Lara is Natsume's chosen one. Congratulations Lara. You will be having a date with Natsume but you have to wait because Mikan will have a date with Natsume." Hanna announced. Lara receive an award with a picture and autograph of Natsume, "Thank you very much, especially for you, Natsume." Hanna announced, "Karmina got 40 Kirstine well, I'm sorry you got 0 and Lara got 60! Karmina and Kirstine don't be disappointed because you can still register in Ruka's contest. Which reminds me, don't go yet because its Hotaru and Ruka's contest is next. Better ready!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hotaru and Ruka's Contest

"Hi, there! We're back again. Do you want to register again?" Hanna asked.

You nodded.

"That's great! Now, you have to register to Hotaru and Ruka's contest. Darn it! Hey, boys! You have to register or else we have to pick one of them. Never mind. Well, these are the questions you have to answer:

Contest for Hotaru

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Motto to your life:

How should Hotaru treat Mikan?

What kind of attitude should Hotaru act?

What is the best idea to make money for Hotaru?

"Hotaru, what is your question?" Hanna asked. "What invention should I use from a stupid like you?" Hotaru said calmly. "You and Natsume are the same. Both of you are weird." Hanna said. "Mind your own business." Hotaru said as she used her horse shoe gloves. "Ouch! That's hurt!" Hanna complained. "You want more." Hotaru asked. "No I don't. No one can stay with you for long. But why Mikan want to be with you?" Hanna said annoyingly. "She's just an idiot." Hotaru said. "Oh, just register to Hotaru's contest. If you want to be with her!" Hanna announced.

Hanna was relief when Hotaru was gone. "And now Ruka's contest. Just answer this questions:

Ruka's Contest

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Motto to your life:

What animal is the best pet for Ruka?

If you got married, where is the best place to live?

Why do you like Ruka?

"And now, Ruka's question." Hanna said. "Why do you think should I choose you?" Ruka asked. Hanna announced, "That's it! You have to register now or else you can't enter in this contest. Oh, we're giving you a week again in registering this contest. Better register now! Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Contestants for Hotaru and Ruka!

"Hi! We met again. Are you ready again for our show?" Hanna greeted and asked

You nodded.

"Well, that's good! We can now start our show. First, Hotaru's contest. Is there a right guy for Hotaru. Well, let's find out who are our contestants. Actually, no one guy have registered. Darn it! Is there really no one guy out there! Oh, well, we're going to use Hotaru's invention. She didn't know who are our contestant. Well, it's Ruka, Yuu and Kokoroyomi. Better not win Koko. You're only mine. Oh, well, let's call our Calm Girl Hotaru!" Hanna announced

Hotaru came and sat on her position saying nothing. "Ok, let's call Ren (Ruka), Yuki (Yuu), and Kaisuske (Kokoroyomi)." HannaHanna announced. They all sat on their proper position.

"Ok, let's start! The first question is 'How should Hotaru treat Mikan?' Ren you're the contestant# 1 you should answer first." Hanna said. Ruka answered, "Well, she treat Mikan as her friend but in different way. Because that's the way she act to everyone. Always calm girl." Yuu answered, "Well, I think she should be kind to Mikan. But I knew that she treat Mikan as her friend." Kokoroyomi answered, "I can't say anything but she should stop using her inventions to Mikan." Hanna said, "Well, that's it, Hotaru! Choose your chosen one!" Hotaru gave one point in one of the contestant.

"Ok, question no. 2 'What kind of attitude should Hotaru act?' What's your answer?" Hanna said. "I like the way she was except for blackmailing me, ahh….I mean Ruka. It doesn't matter who she is to me. Like Natsume. Natsume act like that because that's the way he was." Ruka answered. "I think Ren is right. It's ok to me the way she was but don't get too much on blackmailing anyone." Kokoroyomi answered, "I don't know what to answer. I think Ren already said all. So I pass." Hanna said, "It's ok. Ok, Hotaru, vote now. I mean choose now!" Hotaru gave one point in one of the contestants.

"The question no. 3 is 'What is the best idea to make money for Hotaru?' Answer now!" Hanna said. "By using her Alice, she should invent that people will like. Like a playground for Class A. And not by using people just because they are popular." Ruka answered. "By making people happy. I think." Yuu answered. Kokoroyomi answered, "Well, I think Hotaru already got the best idea. No one can resist her best blackmailing." Hanna said, "Ok, Hotaru, choose now!" Hotaru choose one contestant.

"And the last question is 'What invention should Hotaru use for a stupid like you?' yeh, what a great question is that? Huh?" Hanna said. Ruka answered, "What? I won't answer it." Yuu answered, "Ehh… Ren is right but I guess it will be toy hammer. So I won't get hurt." Kokoroyomi answered, "Well, Baka gun will be fine I guess." Hanna announced, "There you have it!"

"Ok, voters vote now. Is it Ren, Yuri or Kaisuske?" Hanna announced. The voters raised their board, which has a name on it.

Nonoko – Ren

Anna – Ren

Mikan – Ren

Natsume – Ren

Tsubasa – Ren

Sumire – Yuu

Misaki – Ren

Reo – Ren

Otanashi – Ren

Mr. Narumi – Ren

Mr. Misaki – Ren

Mr. Noda - Ren

Mr. Jinno – Ren

Ms. Yamada – Ren

Persona – Ren

"Wow! Lots of Ren! Ren got 14 votes, Yuri got 1 vote while Kaisuske got 0 vote. It's ok Yuri you can still have a chance by people out there who want to vote. So people vote now. Vote now!" Hanna announced.

"Are you still there?" Hanna wondered.

You nodded.

"Well, that's good 'cause the next contest is Ruka's contest. Who could be the three lucky girls for Ruka? Actually, we already have exactly three girls. Our first contestant is FaithMemory. She's a 13 years old girl and her motto to her life is 'Think before you Act'." Hanna announced. FaithMemory sat on her proper sit.

"Next. Our second contestant is Sayaku. She's a 13 years old, too. Her motto to her life is 'No matter how much power one may have, life that is lost cannot be revived, that is why life is so precious'." Hanna announced. Sayaku sat on her chair.

"And our last contestant is yumi-anna10. She's also a 13 years old girl. Her motto to her life is 'Wherever you are, friends will be always be friends'." Hanna announced and yumi-anna10 sat on her chair. "Ok, let's call our Animal Boy Ruka!" Hanna called.

Ruka came as he seat dropped and he sat on his chair. "Ok, our first question is 'What animal is the best pet for Ruka?' Contestant no. 1 you may answer first." Hanna said. "Rabbit." FaithMemory answered. "A rabbit. Rabbits are gentle and cute, just like him." Sayaku answered. "Well, I think it's his pet rabbit… I can see he real loves it." yumi-anna10 answered. "Ok, Ruka, choose the girl you want!" Hanna said. Ruka gave one point in one of the contestant.

"Ok, our question no. 2 is 'If you got married, where is the best place to live?' What's your answer girls." Hanna said. "A farm." FaithMemory answered. "Near the beach so I can have nice walks on the beach, all I have to do is walk to the beach." Sayaku answered. "It depends on him… anywhere he wants as long as I'm always with him it's ok with me..." yumi-anna10 answered. "There you have the answer, Ruka. You should choose wisely." Hanna said. Ruka wrote the in the paper and he gave one point in one of the contestant.

"The third question is 'Why do you like Ruka?' Well, it's obvious. He's not like Natsume. But I wonder why AliceAnimeLover love Natsume so much. Well, never mind me. Just answer the question." Hanna said. "Silent… and cute." FaithMemory answered. "He is sweet, gentle and smiles. He is great with animals just like me." Sayaku answered. "He's nice, caring, cute and a true friend." yumi-anna10 answered. "Hey, FaithMemory, why your answer is always short. Not like them they have a long answer. Oh, you're a friend of AliceAnimeLover, right. Ah… Hey, it doesn't mean that she will won, girls. Don't worry, ok." Hanna said. While Hanna talking, Ruka already gave one point in one of the contestant.

"Ok, our last question is 'What do you think Ruka should choose you?' What do you think, huh?" Hanna said. "Because I like rabbits and I like picture of Ruka with the rabbit." FaithMemory answered. "I really care if he choose me or not and I have no reason to make you choose me. Your decision is yours alone." Sayaku answered. "… I have no answer to that one." Yumi-anna10 said. "What? You're like Lara, she has no answer, too, at the last question. I guess that makes you choose by Ruka because Natsume choose Lara just because she has no answer. Well, Ruka choose wisely." Hanna said. Ruka choose one of the contestants and gave it one point.

"Ok, its time for our voters. Voters choose the right girl for Ruka!" Hanna announced. The voters raised their board with a name on it.

Mikan – Sayaku

Natsume – yumi-anna10

Hotaru – FaithMemory

Yuu – Sayaku

Kokoroyomi – Sayaku

Sumire – yumi-anna10

Anna – Sayaku

Nonoko – Sayaku

Otanashi – FaithMemory

Tsubasa – Sayaku

Misaki – Sayaku

Reo – yumi-anna10

Mr. Narumi – Sayaku

Mr. Misaki – Sayaku

Mr. Noda - FaithMemory

Mr. Jinno – yumi-anna10

Ms. Yamada – FaithMemory

Persona – yumi-anna10

"There e have it. FaithMemory got 4 votes, Sayaku got 9 votes and yumi-anna10 got 5 votes. So Sayaku got the most votes but don't worry FaithMemory and yumi-anna10 you may get help from your friends in fanfiction to vote you or you can vote yourself. So vote now! Bye! See you next week!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hotaru and Ruka's Chosen One

"A week have pass and we back again. Before we begin, some asked what the price from those who have been chosen is. Do you want to know what the price is?" Hanna said and asked.

You nodded.

"Well, the price is not money and not really interesting. We will be having a The Chosen One Season 2. There you will now the price. So watch for it." Hanna explained.

Please, tell me what the price is.

"Ok, the price is we're going to show you the time you and you're love one's date and there's a scene that all the question you answered will happened. Like you will be artist that you will do the answer you said. For example, that you and Natsume will be alone what are you going to do? Well, the answered of our winner, Lara, is that she won't do anything because Natsume will just ignore her and Natsume will read his manga. But she probably going to do something like tearing his manga so she could get Natsume's attention. Yap! That's right! You will act it. Well, we better get starting." Hanna explained.

"Ok, let us know who's AliceAnimeLOver's chosen one for Hotaru! Anna?" Hanna said. Anna handled a paper to Hanna. "Ok, the AliceAnimeLover's chosen is…" Hanna said. "Ren! So Ren got 20. And the other 20 will go to… to the voter's choice. Let us know who's that lucky guy. Nonoko…" Hanna said. Nonoko handled the paper to Ren. "It's Ren! He got 16 votes!" Hanna announced.

"Now, let's call Our Calm Girl Hotaru!" Hanna called. As Hotaru came, she used her Baka gun to Hanna and she said calmly, "Don't even try call me that again." Hanna replied, "Hey, it's not only you who I'm giving name. And beside you're really a calm girl." Hotaru replied, "Stop talking nonsense. Let's just finish this stupid show." Hanna got annoyed, "Err…" "Well, ok. Fine! Just tell us who's contestant you chose in first question, second, third and fourth and also give us the reason." Hanna explained.

"I chose Ren. Because that's the way who I am. Before you tell the score, let me finish this stupid explanation, ok." Hotaru said. "Well, ok." Hanna replied. "For the second question, I chose Kaisuske because he didn't say anything about my blackmailing. There's nothing wrong with it if you're making money. In the third question, I chose Kaisuske again." Hoatru explained. "What! No way!" Hanna exclaimed. "Let me finish first. Because he's right my blackmailing is the best to make money. And for the last question, I chose Yuri 'cause he gave me an idea. I'm going to make a hammer. I'm going to invent a hammer to keep away that annoying Mikan." Hotaru explained. "Ahh…. Congratulation because Kaisuske is Ruka!" Hanna announced and she whispered, "Please, don't tell the truth to Hotaru. I won't make them to go out. He…he…hee… And beside you want Ren to win right."

You nodded.

Hotaru just sighed. That's mean she knew that Hanna is not telling the truth. "Ok, Ruka! Come over here!" Hanna called. And Ruka did came as he seat dropped. "Ok, you two may go now and have a date. However, Hotaru while Ruka is in the show for his contest, you prepare yourself for your date. Ruka will have a date first with Hotaru and then Ruka's chosen one, ok." Hanna explained.

"Ok, it's Ruka's contest now! Let us see who's AliceAnimeLover's choice." Hanna said. Nonoko handled a paper to Hanna and Hanna announced, "What? I thought she will not vote for her best friend. Hey, AliceAnimeLover! Did you really chose her because she's the right girl for Ruka or because she's just your best friend? Darn it! Yes, you're right it's FaithMemory. But don't worry because it's Ruka who will choose the girl for her. So no worries."

"Now, the voters choice is…" Hanna said. "Sayaku she got 10 votes! Congratulation, Sayaku." Hanna announced.

"Ok, let's call our Animal Boy Ruka!" Hanna called. Ruka came as he sweat dropped. "Ok, Ruka, tell us who is your chosen one in each question and give us the reason in why you chose her in that question. You can answer straightly. I'll just announce the score after you have spoken." Hanna said.

"Ok. For the first question, I kinda get hard to choose because all of them answered is rabbit. So I just looked for their reason. I chose Sayaku because for saying good things about rabbits but I'm not quite like them. Now, for the second question, I chose FaithMemory because farm is the best place to take care animals and that's my dream to live in a farm together with my animals and my friends… For the third question, I chose Sayaku because she said that she like animals, too so I think that we can get along easily. And for the last question, I chose Sayaku again because it was a good thing that she make me the one who will chose. And it doesn't matter if you lose or win. That's all." Ruka explained.

"See I told you that Ruka is the one who will choose his girl. Well, FaithMemory got 1 point, Sayaku got 3 points and yumi-anna10 well got nothing. Maybe, if she just answer the last question Ruka might choose her. However, Sayaku won! Congratulation Sayaku!" Hanna announced. And Sayaku came with a sweet smile on her. "Sayaku, congratulation." Hanna said. "Well, goodbye! Oh, yeh Our show not finish yet. Because I'm going to tell you about the contest in Yuu and Sumire. Don't go yet!" Hanna said.


	7. Chapter 7

Sumire and Yuu's Contest

"Ok, we're back again. I wonder if someone will register for Sumire and Yuu. Well, let's try." Hanna said.

Contest for Sumire

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Motto to your life:

"And please answer this question…" Hanna added.

How will you make Sumire fall in love to you?

Do you like her Alice?

What is better for her cat or dog?

"There the three questions. Now, let us know what is the fourth question. Ok, Cat Dog Girl Sumire come here." Hanna said. Sumire came and she asked, "My question is 'Who's the better guy for me; Natsume or Ruka?" Hanna sweat dropped and announced, "There the third question. Don't go yet 'cause I'm going to tell you about Yuu's contest."

"Ok, we're back again. Hey, I have a question, I mean AliceAnimeLover, 'Is this show is boring? Are you angry that you didn't won the contest?' Well, that's all. Ok! Let's see what are the questions for Yuu's contest." Hanna said.

Contest for Yuu

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Motto to your life:

The questions are:

What do you like more with him? With glasses or none.

What kind of girl he should fall in love with?

Do you like his Alice?

"Well, that's that. I mean that's the three question. Before I call that guy. I'd like to tell you that AliceAnimeLover want to apologize because she submit incomplete. I think she's nuts. And she's sorry but you can't enter in this two contest because she's going to submit the next chapter here. She's really sorry. Oh, well, let's call our Illusion Glass Boy Yuu!" Hanna explained.

Yuu came and Hanna asked, "So, Yuu, what's our fourth question?" Yuu took the microphone and said, "Well, I can't think anything. Maybe, well… Why do you like me?" Hanna said, "Well, that's it. Don't go yet. Well, I mean don't go yet because you will meet our contestants. Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Contestant for Sumire and Yuu!

"Hi, there. Again we're here in our show. Oh… I'm getting bored. Darn it! There's still 8 contest. That's mean 16 persons. Then there's a The Chosen One Season 2. But what can I do…Oh, well, let's get starting. Again no one guy register so we have to pick someone here. And we picked Tsubasa, Kokoroyomi and Yuu. Natsume and Ruka is not allowed for her. It's a secret." Hanna explained.

"Ok, Cat Dog Girl Sumire! Come over here." Hanna called. Sumire came and sat on her chair.

"Now, are three lucky guys are Hiroshi (Tsubasa), Kyo (Kokoroyomi) and Yasu (Yuu). Who could be Sumire's chosen one? Well, it depends in their answers." Hanna said.

"Ok, the first question is 'How will you make Sumire fall in love to you?' Hiroshi, Kyo and Yasu?" Hanna asked.

"That's easy. I'm going to give her what she want." Tsubasa answered.

"Well, I don't know. I just ask her." Kokoroyomi answered.

"Neither do I. Well, maybe a bone?" Yuu answered.

"Sumire, this boys don't know what to give you. Do you have a chosen guy here?" Hanna asked.

Sumire sweat dropped as she gave a point in one of them.

"Ok, the next question is 'Do you like her Alice?' Well, the AliceAnimeLover want that kind of Alice because she really like cats. Mew! He…he…hee… I like cats too you know. Oh! You may answer." Hanna said.

"Yeh. I like it but sometimes she's scary but that kind of Alice suited her." Tsubasa answered.

"Well, I like it. But all of our Alice is cool right." Kokoroyomi answered.

"Yeh, her Alice is cool. However, it's not useful enough." Yuu answered.

"Ok, Sumire. I think only one person has the perfect answer." Hanna said.

"You got that, right." Sumire murmured.

"Oh, Sumire, I remember something. You're going to be in Middle School right? Because you're 12 years old now." Hanna said.

"Right…" Sumire said sadly.

"Oh, well. Oh! I remember AliceAnimeLover want to apologize because she didn't easily submit this. She was busy for the school, many things to do and study. Well, that's what she told me. Oh, I better give the third question. Ok, 'What is better for her cat or Dog?'" Hanna's words.

"Well, I bet a cat. Cat is annoying sometime but for a cute girl like her, it suit her. Yep, a cat." Tsubasa answered.

"Well, I think both. Because Dog is good at smelling and cat is good at climbing." Kokoroyomi answered.

"Me a dog. Well, I like dogs. They are cute." Yuu answered.

Hanna saw Misaki burning in anger. "What's up with Misaki?" Hanna wondered.

"Darn you, Tsubasa! If she picked you, I'm going to kill you." Misaki said to herself angrily.

"He…hee… I think I know now. Ok, the last question is 'Who's the better guy for her; Natsume or Ruka?" Hanna asked.

"Well, no one. I vote for Natsume and Mikan and Ruka and Hotaru. So you can have… me instead." Tsubasa answered.

"Errr……..Darn you! I'm going to kill you later." Misaki said and she totally broke her board.

"Hey, that board is 50 rabbits. Hey, Hotaru can I buy one more and give it to Misaki later. She might break it again." Hanna said.

"Sure. Just give me the money." Hotaru replied.

"Ok. Later. You may continue." Hanna said.

"Well, my answer is… I don't know. Maybe, you can have that controlling boy. He's your friend right?" Kokoroyomi answered.

"Yeh. Well, I think you will find the right guy for you someday." Yuu answered.

"Ok, that's the last. Let's see who our voters' choice for Sumire.

"Woah! They all vote for Yasu. I think I know." Hanna announced.

"You want to know? That's because Misaki will get angry from those who vote for Tsubasa or Hiroshi and if they vote for Kyo I'm going to get them. He…he…hee…" Hanna whispered.

"Oh, well. You can vote anyway. Please vote for Yasu. And don't go yet 'cause Yuu's contest is coming right up." Hanna announced.

"Hi! I hope you haven't go yet because it's Yuu's contest now! He…he…hee… Is there girl? None 'cause we delay it. Sorry,Yuu. Well, I just pick Anna, Nonoko and Otanashi. Which Anna will be Anne, Nonoko is Nina and Otanashi will be Miyaka." Hanna explained.

"Oh, well… Let's just call our Illusion Glass Boy Yuu!" Hanna called and Yuu sat on his chair.

"Let's call our contestant. Anne (Anna), Nina (Nonoko) and the last girl is Miyaka (Otanashi)." Hanna called.

The three girls sat on their chair and Hanna asked, "The first question for Yuu is 'What do you like more with him? With glasses or none?"

"Well, I think it's ok to have glasses but I like more without glasses." Anna answered.

"Well, me. I guess he should wear it 'cause his eyes are damage. He can't see clear without it." Nonoko answered.

"It doesn't matter if he wear glasses or not. It's not important about the physical look. Instead, his attitude." Otanashi answered.

"Wow, I didn't know you're good at answering, Ota-…I mean Miyaka." Hanna said while Yuu give one point in one of the contestant.

"Ok, the second question is 'What kind of girl he should fall in love with?' Kind to think of it… I don't know what girl? Maybe a clumsy girl…" Hanna said.

"I think a kind girl because he's kind, too." Anna answered.

"Well, a simple girl because he's a simple guy." Nonoko answered.

"Whoever he fall in love with, it doesn't matter what kind of girl he should like. It's his life not ours." Otonashi answered.

"I think I knew now who's the girl for Yuu. Well, that depends on your answer. Ok, let's start now the third question 'Do you like his Alice?'" Hanna said.

"I like it but I don't want him to use it to me just to scare me." Anna answered.

"Yeh, I like it because it doesn't hurt anyone." Nonoko answered.

"I like it, too. And that Alice suited him well." Otonashi answered.

"Ok, Yuu, choose now. I mean just use that paper to point our contestant." Hanna said as Yuu wrote in the paper.

"Ok, the last question is 'Why do you like him?'" Hanna asked.

"Probably because he's kind." Anna answered.

"Yeh, he's kind and helpful." Nonoko answered.

"I like he's attitude. He's kind, helpful and trustful." Otonashi answered.

"There we have it. I don't have to asked our voters to vote. Because Otonashi used her Alice to tell how many votes our contestant got and she already know who's going to win. Ok, according to her Anne got 2 votes, Nina got 3 votes and Misaki got 10 votes. You can still votes. The AliceAnimeLover has many thing to do so this chapter is not that kind. Ok, bye. See you next week."


	9. Chapter 9

Sumire and Yuu's Chosen One

"Hi, there! The AliceAnimeLover like to announce that next week she's going to start post the Chosen One Season 2 for the winners so they don't have to wait for so long. So watch for it, ok." Hanna announced.

"Now let's see who's AliceAnimeLover chose for Sumire." Hanna said and Nonoko handled a paper.

"The AliceAnimeLover's choice is Hiroshi! That's mean Hiroshi got 25. Oh, no… Hey, AliceAnimeLover, I think Misaki is hate you. Look at her, she's like a burning fire. Don't worry Misaki I think Sumire will not choose him." Hanna said.

"And the voters' choice is none other than…" Hanna said and Anna handled a paper.

"Yasu! I knew it. He got 16 votes." Hanna announced.

"And now let us know and hear from our Cat Dog Girl Sumire who is her chosen one." Hanna announced.

Sumire came and Hanna asked, "So Sumire will you tell us the reason why you chose this contestant in each questions."

"Well, first of all, I chose Hiroshi for the first question because they have to make sure that what are they going to give me is going to make me happy. What if I don't like it? It will just a waste of money, I mean rabbits." Sumire explained.

She continued, "For the second question, I chose that guy again. Hey, thank you, for the comment. I really think that this Alice really suited me."

Hanna interrupted, "So Hiroshi got 2 points. I think I know now who's going to win."

Sumire continued, "Now, for the third question, I chose again that guy because he has the most perfect answer. And for the last question, I chose him. Yes, I think I already like you and you said that I can have you."

"He…he…hee… I knew this will happen. That's why I asked the wind to hold her and guide her in her room. To make sure that she will not ruin this show. Ok, Tsubasa came out now!" Hanna explained and called.

"What? Tsubasa?" Sumire wondered.

"Hi! There, Sumire." Tsubasa greeted.

"Well, it's ok. You're also cool like Natsume and Ruka. Let's go now, we have a perfect date top go." Sumire said as she hugged Tsubasa's left arm.

Hanna announced, "There go the Lovers. Oh, well… Don't go yet because its Yuu's contest. Coming right up!"

"Ok, I'm back again. Who could be the girl for Yuu? Well, I think I know who it is. Because she has the most perfect answer. To make sure who is it, let's start our show again. Ok, Mikan, give me the AliceAnimeLover's chosen one." Hanna said and Mikan handled the paper.

"The AliceAnimeLover's choice is… Miyaka. I know that she will be the one." Hanna announced.

"Now, the voter's choice, Hotaru…" Hanna said.

Instead Hotaru, the human robot Hotaru handled the paper.

"You're not Hotaru. Oh, well, that's not important. Ehem… The voter's choice is… Miyaka again. She got 11 votes." Hanna announced.

"Now, let us call our Illusion Glass Boy Yuu!" Hanna called.

Yuu came while sweat dropped.

"Yuu, will you tell us the reason why that contestant's answer you chose. Let your answer or explanation keep on going. I'm just going to drink for a while. I'm really thirst you know." Hanna said.

"Well, ok." Yuu accepted.

"Thank you. Ok, you may start now." Hanna replied and she asked for a bottle of water.

"For the first question, I chose Miyaka's answer because she's right love didn't depend on how the person looked. It should be his or her attitude or the way he or she was. Amm… For the second question, I chose her again because she has the different answer. For the third question, I chose Anne because many people don't want me to use my Alice just to scare them. And for the last question, I don't know who should I pick because they have the same answer. So I just chose Nina to be fare. That's why they all have points. That's all." Yuu explained.

Hanna stopped drinking and announced, "I know this will happen. Congratulation, Otonashi. You two can now go. Ammm… Goodbye! See you next week. Remember watch for the 'The Chosen One Season 2'. I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry because I want to take a rest. So goodbye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Misaki and Tsubasa's Contest!

"Hi, there. Hey, watch for the 'The Chosen One Season 2.It will be next week." Hanna announced.

"He…he…hee… I bet that many will register for Tsubasa because he's cool. And I wish that some guy will register for Misaki because she's a cool girl, too." Hanna explained.

"Yeh, that's right. It's Misaki and Tsubasa's contest. So start registering." Hanna announced.

Misaki's Contest

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Motto to your life:

Question to be answer…

What kind of girl is she?

Do you think that her Alice is cool?

Do you like Tsubasa for her?

"And the last question, Many Many Misaki!" Hanna called.

Misaki came with an angrily look at Hanna and she asked, "Hey, who do you think you are? How dare you to use your Alice to me? And why is my name like that!"

"He…he…he… Ahm, Misaki, just give the last question." Hanna pleaded.

"Ok, my question is 'How can you show your love to me?' That's it! Ok, Hanna, pay back time." Misaki said as she looked at Hanna with angry eyes.

"Amm… Don't go yet. Because it's Tsubasa's contest turn. Better run now. Ahhhh!" Hanna said as she move backward and she ran around the stage.

"Hi, there. Thank God, that I have an Alice of wind. They hold her. However, after this I'd better hide somewhere. So let's start. Ok, here is the question to be answered." Hanna explained as she sweat dropped.

Tsubasa'a Contest

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Motto to your life:

Does the tattoo star suit him?

Is he cool or not?

Is his Alice cool like him?

"And the fourth question which Shadow Star Tsubasa gave me is 'What kind of girl are you?' Well, that's it. Time to sat BB. I mean Goodbye! See you next week." Hanna announced.

Hanna looked for a place to hide in and she said, "Oh, where should I hide. I know in the clouds. Yeh, there."


	11. Chapter 11

Misaki and Tsubasa's Contestants

"Hi, there. We're back again. Well, I bet you saw the 'The Chosen One season 2' Well, the season 1 is not done yet. So we are hurrying. Ok, let's go started. It's Misaki's contest first. Again there's no boys outside there who are interesting here. Well, maybe, because this is not really excited and I bet some think that this is boring. Well, we never mind it. As long this show is not done, we will not finish this show. It's obvious, right." Hanna announced.

"Oh, better start now. Ok, our contestant for Misaki are Tatsuki(Tsubasa), Ren(Reo) and Horo-Horo(Mr. Misaki). Ok, let's call our Many Many Misaki!" Hanna called.

Misaki came smirking and saying to herself, "He…he…he… I know now who's Tsubasa. Tatsuki, you're mine. Pay back time. I'm going to show you how much I love you."

Hanna said, "Ok, let's start! The first question is 'What kind of girl is she?' Well, we can see it right now. Look at her face."

Tsubasa answered, "Well, she's a bossy girl and a strong girl."

Misaki got angry and saying to herself, "Who you calling bossy!"

Reo answered, "Well, she's a good fighter girl. She kicked my guards butt easily."

Misaki calm and said to herself, "This might be Reo. Wait! I know… I can use Reo to make Tsubasa jealous. And beside Reo is not bad anymore and he's cool, too. Ok, I'm going to pick him."

Mr. Misaki answered, "Well, she's a mature girl."

Hanna said, "Well, that goes our contestant answers. Misaki which do you think has the best answer. Is it Tatsuki, Ren or Horo-Horo?"

Misaki smirk as she gave a one point to Ren or Reo.

Hanna said, "Ok! The next question is 'Do you think her Alice is cool?' Well, I have to admit… her Alice is cool. However,… Mine is much cooler. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Misaki thought, "Hanna! This is all your fault. How dare you to insult me."

Tsubasa answered, "Yeh, her Alice is school. But I don't want many Misaki around me. It makes me crazy."

Reo answered, "Yes. Her Alice is cool."

Mr. Misaki answered, "The same answer."

Hanna exclaimed, "Misaki is always smirking. Wait! Don't tell me! No way! She knows!"

Misaki is still smirking (note: she's note out of her mind. She's just crazy for Tsubasa.)

Hanna said, "Well, I guess I know now who will win. But we still have to continue this. Ok, the next question is 'Do you like Tsubasa for her?' Yeh, they are perfect couple. I like when they argue because they are like Mikan and Natsume!"

"Yeh, I like her to be with meee……I mean Tsubasa. You see Tsubasa is a bad boy. But when she came to my… I mean to his life Tsubasa changed. And beside the guy like me who's always cool should have a girlfriend a cute one. Just like her." Tsubasa answered seriously.

"Tsu-Tsubasa. Well, I guess I'm going to pick him. Ok, I can still erase these points. All my love is only for him." Misaki thought while blushing.

"Yes." Reo answered.

"Surely Yes." Mr. Misaki answered.

Hanna said, "So Misaki and Tsubasa are really perfect! Ok, let's go to the last question which will be 'How can you show your love for her?'"

Tsubasa answered, "By being with her forever. Like Tsubasa's style. Yeh, like that."

Reo answered, "By protecting her. And she can lay to me while I sing her a love songs. I think I'm going to like her now."

Tsubasa got angry, "Hey, you. Don't even think to touch him or else…"

Reo replied, "… I can't promise that."

Tsubasa just stare at Reo with angry eyes.

Mr. Misaki answered, "Showing care."

Hanna said, "Hey, you're not serious in this contestant. Oh, well. I understand. Oh! Let's see the voter's votes."

They raised their bored and Hanna announced, "They all vote for Tatsuki. He got 15 votes. You can still vote if you want Reo and Mr. Misaki for Misaki. Oh, well. Don't go yet because Tsubasa's contest is next."

"Hi! We're back. Guess what? I'm wrong. I thought many girls will register for Tsubasa'a contest. He's not popular after all. Oh, well. He's still lucky because there's one girl who registered. Therefore, we pick 2 contestants." Hanna explained.

"Our First contestant will be Miharu. She's a 13 or 14 years old girl. Her motto to her life is 'No one else can be me except me!' The second contestant is Miyaka (Misaki). She's a 15 years old girl. Her motto to her life is 'This is the gift of life; I have to live with it.' And the last contestant is Yuki (Otonashi). She's a 13 years old girl. Her motto to her life is 'Keep moving forward and you'll see the brighter tomorrow'." Hanna announced.

The three angel girls sat on their chair. Misaki and Otonashi is the only one who's holding Hotaru's invention because they still need to disguise.

Hanna called, "Let's call our Shadow Star Tsubasa."

Tsubasa came with a cool look.

"Ok, let's start the contest. To start it, let me give you the first question. 'Does the tattoo star suit him?'" Hanna asked.

Miharu answered, "Yes, I think it suits him very well, he looks cute with the star."

Misaki answered, "Yes, it makes him cooler."

Otonashi answered, "The tattoo is not important for me anyway. I like the way he was."

"She's good at answering. Otonashi is smart. Oh, well, it still up to Tsubasa who's the perfect girl for her." Hanna said.

Tsubasa thought, "I know who's Misaki. I think she's Miharu. Ok, I'll give my love one point."

"The next question is 'Is he cool or not?' This question are nonsense. But you can still answer it, girls." Hanna said.

Miharu answered, "Yes, he is very cool he helps people and cares for them as well."

Misaki answered, "Of course he's cool. Every girl thinks that."

Otonashi answered, "Yes. But I don't like cool guys.

Tsubasa thought, "Wow! I didn't think Misaki will say that I'm helping people."

"Ok, the next question is 'Is his Alice cool like him?' Hey why the entire question is about cool. Who's making this question, huh?" Hanna asked.

Mikan raised her hand and said, "Hanna, I think it's the AliceAnimeLover."

"Oh, yeh, right. Sorry… Ok, you may answer now." Hanna said.

Miharu answered, "Yes, his Alice is cool like him, although sometimes uses it for fooling around he also uses it to help people."

Misaki answered, "I never think that his Alice is cool."

Otonashi answered, "I can't tell whether it's cool or not."

Tsubasa vote again for Miharu because he thought it was Misaki.

"Ok, the last question is 'What kind of girl are you?' Well, I'm a cool girl. And I have a cool Alice, too." Hanna said.

Miharu answered, "Well, I am a girl with many sides, I can be sweet and child-like, or shy and quiet. I value uniqueness very much. I'm the type who cares for friends even though I don't show it that well, I hate people who think they are better than others when they really aren't and also those who bully weak people for no reason. I kinda get deadly when i'm pissed off. (At least that's what people say about me) And I really like to encourage people."

Tsubasa thought, "Wait! Don't tell me she's not Misaki. Maybe, she's from the outsider. Well, I should choose her. After all, she has a perfect answer and I already date Misaki."

Misaki answered, "I guess I only can say is that I'm like Misaki."

Otonashi answered, "Weird girl."

"Well, that's all. Let's see who are the voters' choice." Hanna said.

The voters raised their board and Hanna announced, "Miharu got 6 votes, Miyaka got 7 votes and Yuki got 2 votes. Don't worry. You still have a chance to vote for your chosen one. So I'll see you next week to tell you who are the chosen one! Bye!"


	12. Chapter 12

Misaki and Tsubasa's Chosen One

"Hi, there. Oh, we hope you like our Season 2. Well, if you don't blame it to our director or the script writer. She don't put her effort to it that much. But guess what she thought a story that you really would like. After finishing this, she will pose it." Hanna announced.

"Oh, well. I hope it work. Ok, let's start our show. Before I call our Many Many Misaki, let us know who's AliceAnimeLover's choice for her. Anna?" Hanna said.

Anna handled the paper and Hanna announced, "The AliceAnimeLover's choice is…"

"Is none other than Tatsuki!" Hanna announced.

"And now let us know who the voters' choice is. Nonoko?" Hanna said.

Nonoko handled the paper and Hanna announced, "This guy got 15 votes. I think you knew now. That's right, it's him again. Tatsuki! He has now 40"

"Now, let's call our Many Many Misaki." Hanna called.

Misaki came delightfully and Hanna wondered, "What's up with her?"

"Ahm…Misaki, will you tell us who you chose…!" Hanna said and suddenly stopped because of Misaki.

Misaki snapped the microphone from Hanna and said, "It's Tatsuki. Because I know that she's Tsubasa. Now, call him and I want our date to start."

"I knew this will happen… Sorry, Misaki, but Tsubasa have to tell us who's his chosen one and why." Hanna said as she sweat dropped.

"Hmm… He can just tell you. Anyway why do we have to tell the reason? And beside who ever he will choose. That girl can wait. Well, if that's me that's mean I will date him for 2 days. Got that!" Misaki said.

"Yeh-Yes. I certainly got it." Hanna said as she sweat dropped.

"Darn it! This girl is so rude and bossy. I think I like Natsume more than her. She's scary." Hanna thought to herself.

"Ok, Star Shadow Tsubasa, you can go here now and get this girl out." Hanna said.

Tsubasa came as he sweat dropped and said, "I'm sorry about this."

"You can tell them now." Misaki said.

Tsubasa sweat dropped and announced, "Ok, the lucky girl for me is the contestant no. 1! Yeh, it's Miharu! See you later, My Buttercup!"

"Who you calling Your Buttercup? I'm the only girl for you, right? Oh, well let's go and have our date." Misaki said as she hugged Tsubasa's left arm.

"Ok. He…he…he…Goodbye!" Tsubasa said.

When the lovers are gone, Hanna said in relief, "Oh, what a relief… I think I can't stay with that girl. How Tsubasa manage to be with her?"

"Ok… I'm totally exhausted. Anna and Nonoko, could you announced to them who's the chosen one of AliceAnimeLover and the voters. But it still Miharu who will won. However, we have to announce it. Ok, get over it." Hanna said.

"The AliceAnimeLover's choice is Miharu." Anna announced.

"And the voters' choice is Miyaka!" Nonoko announced.

"Goodbye!" Anna and Nonoko said.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna and Nonoko's Contest

"Hi, there. This week, it's two girls. I bet no one guy will register. So… Well, we just pick for some of our boys in Alice Academy. Poor them… They wanted to meet a new guy, especially from outsider. Oh, well… Their just not that so lucky. After all, it's not our fault if there's no one guy has interest in anime or writing an anime story. Oh, well, we still going to tell you the question. In case, there's one guy there who has interest in here." Hanna announced.

Contest for Anna

Name:

Sex:

Age:

Motto to your life:

Question to be answer…

Do you like her?

How are you going to ask her to marry you?

What name will you call her if you two get marry?

"And the last question is… Well, will be given by our Cooking Girl Anna!" Hanna announced.

Anna came and asked, "Well… Will you still eat my cook food even it made your stomach ache?"

"Oh, right. I remember that scene. Oh well, that's all. Ok, next is to Nonoko." Hanna announced.

Contest for Nonoko

Name:

Sex:

Age:

Motto to your life:

Questions to be answer…

Why you like her?

Where's the perfect place to date her?

What gift you will give her at her birthday?

"Ok, let's call our chemistry Girl Nonoko!" Hanna called.

Nonoko came and asked, "Well, how will you make me fall in love to you?"

Hanna announced, "That's all. Oh, please… I'm begging. Will someone guy register here? Ok, that's all I can say. Goodbye!"


	14. Chapter 14

Anna and Nonoko's Contestant

"Amm… First of all… Sorry if it took long to show this contest. Well, AliceAnimeLover is kind of busy this season. You know… Back to school again." Hanna said.

"Hey, gets what?... There's no one guy register in this contest. Therefore, instead picking from Alice Academy… We decided to pick from other animes. And they don't have to use Hotaru's Invention. So let's start Anna's contest!" Hanna announced.

"Gon from Hunter X Hunter, Alfonse (not the armor one) from Full Metal Alchemist and Naruto from Naruto. I hope you know them. Well, I think because they are popular. Ok, let's see how they will answer our questions for our Cooking Girl Anna!" Hanna exclaimed as the three boys sat on their chair.

Anna came excitingly and sat on her chair and Hanna said, "Ok, let's start now!"

"The first question… 'Do you like her?'" Hanna asked.

"I think I will like her." Gon answered.

"I don't know…Maybe, I'm going to like her, too." Alfonse answered.

"Sorry, but I love someone else." Naruto answered.

Anna is started crying because of the not ungrateful answers. Therefore, Hanna apologized, "Sorry, Anna… But these guys don't know about you. And we just pleaded them."

Anna wiped her tears and still gave a point for one of the contestants.

Hanna continued the question, "How are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"What... Well, I- I'll… I don't know actually. I don't know about girls because I haven't fallen in love to somebody. But I'm going to try my hard to make her happy." Gon answered.

"What? Well, I'm going to write her a letter everyday if we are far apart and make him happy." Alfonse answered.

"I told you I love someone else. Hey, can I go now? My stomach is starving and I'm just force to do this." Naruto said.

Hanna replied, "No you can't! Just stay there. And please… Give a nice answer."

Anna was disappointed but still gave someone a point.

"Next question, 'What name will you call her after you two got marry?'" Hanna asked.

"Anna. Well, I haven't thought that I'm going to call my girl in different." Gon answered.

"Well… Pixie… Will do…" Alfonse answered.

"Don't know…" Naruto answered.

Hanna got irritated to Naruto so she used her Alice to push him away and Naruto flew and bump himself in the wall.

Hanna said, "There! Hmph… Ok, we only have two contestants now."

Anna sweat dropped and gave one point in one of the contestant.

"Ok, the last question will be 'Will you still eat her cook food even it made your stomach ache?" Hanna asked.

"What? I don't know…" Gon answered as he sweat dropped.

"I don't think so… I don't know…" Alfonse answered as he sweat dropped.

"Yep, that's it. Both of them can't decide. So let's just see who's our voters' vote." Hanna said.

The voters raise their board to show their chose one and Hanna announced, "Gon got 8 votes, Alfonse got 8 votes, too and Naruto got an egg."

Naruto heard the word 'egg' so he ran and asked, "Where's my egg?"

Hanna answered, "What do you mean? You got a 0 vote not real egg, you idiot."

"Hi! Oh, that Naruto really irritate me. I wonder who are our contestants for Nonoko?" Hanna said.

"Let's see… Well, it's Ren from Shaman King, Horo- Horo from shaman king, too and Ayu from Absolute boy. Ok, let's call our Chemistry Girl Nonoko!" Hanna announced.

Nonoko came and sat on her chair.

"Ok, the first question is 'Why do you like her?'" Hanna asked.

"Heh? What are you saying? And beside, they told me that this is an interview show not a loving question." Ren said.

"Yeh, Ren is right. That's what they told us. But I guess I'll answer the question… I don't still know you so I guess that you're kind." Horo-Horo said.

"That's what they told me, too. I'm sorry but can I go now. There's something I need to do. I'm sorry…" Ayu said and walked away.

"Yeh! I'm going to… What a waste of a time?" Ren said and walked away, too.

"What? Whah…Huh…Huh…" Nonoko cried.

"I'm sorry, Nonoko… I shouldn't choose those boys." Hanna apologized.

Horo-Horo stood up and walked towards Nonoko to wiped her tears and he even said, "I'm stil here. So don't cry."

Nonoko stop crying and gave Horo-Horo a sweet smile. Hanna announced, "Ok, Nonoko's contest end up. Our winner is Horo-Horo! Thank you, Horo-horo! Ok, you two can have your date now! And we still have to finish Anna's contest. So see you next week! Bye!"


	15. Chapter 15

Anna's Chosen One

"What's up? Boy… I wish this contest will finish soon. I want to take a rest. Ok, now, we're just going to spent a little time. Because Nonoko found her chosen one. So let's finish this already, ok. Hey, Mikan! Give me now the paper." Hanna said.

Mikan handled the result and Hanna announced, "The AliceAnimeLover's chosen for Anna is Gon! Therefore, Gon got 25 points. Let's see if others got another one or it might be Gon again. Hey, Hotaru!"

Hotaru handled the result and Hanna announced, "The voter's choice will be… Alfonse! He got 9 votes."

"Now, to finish this nonsense contest… Let's call our Cooking Girl Anna!" Hanna exclaimed.

Anna came and Hanna instructed, "Now, Anna, will you tell us the reason why you chose his answer… whoever you chose. Ok, you can start now."

Anna said, "I chose is Gon in the first question because Alfonse is not sure and Naruto already love someone. In the second is Gon again because well it's good that he hasn't loved anyone. Now, this time I chose Alfonse. I think Pixie is a great name. Well, none of them or it might be Naruto. Ok, I just give that point to him. Even though he didn't answer the question. Ok, that's all."

Hanna announced, "Therefore Anna's chosen one is Gon. Congratulation, Gon1 And also to Horo-Horo. Ok, that's all. See I told you we're just going to use a short time. Well, see you next week. Bye!"


	16. Chapter 16

Yume and Yura's Contest

"Hi, there. Now, it's Yume and Yura's contest. I know that I love Koko but because I'm so kind I allow other girls to have a date with him at once. Now how can you register Koko's contest? Then just fill this up." Hanna announced.

Yume's Contest

Name:

Sex:

Age:

Motto to your life:

The questions to be answer:

Is Yume weird?

Why do you like him?

Is Yume the only one you love?

"Now, I call my beloved Mind Reader Yume!" Hanna called.

Yume came and Hanna hugged him in the left arm and she asked, "So, Koko, what's your last question?"

Yume answered, "Well… Will you lie to me?"

Hanna answered, "Of course not. Oh, I'm sorry. There you go. I hope no one… I mean someone join here."

"Now, let's go in Otonashi's contest. Otonashi already date Yuu. I wonder who the guy for him is now. Well, let's see." Hanna announced.

Yura's Contest

Name:

Sex:

Age:

Motto to your life:

The questions to be answer:

Is Yura's dancing ugly?

Why do you like her?

Will you give up everything just for her?

"Now, to know what's the last question… Let's call our Fortune Teller Yura!" Hanna called.

Yura came and Hanna asked, "So what's the last question, Otonashi?"

Yura answered, "Will you still love me even though I don't like you?"

Hanna announced, "Well, that's it. Oh, boy this program is about to be done. And I can now relax. So see you next week! Bye1"


	17. Chapter 17

Yume and Yura's Contestants!

"Hi! Sorry, but Hanna decided to join Yume's contest since no one girls register for him and she even pick the 2 girls. Therefore, the contestants are Hanna, Anna and Nonoko." Mikan explained pleasantly.

"I'm so glad that I'm the host here. But… Why the heck are you doing here!" Mikan said in a soft voice turning to a rough voice.

"She told me that you're too stupid to be a host. Yeh, you're pretty stupid that I have to guide you." Natsume answered in a rude voice.

"What! Then why did she ask me to be the host? Moreover, she can ask Hotaru…" Mikan replied in a louder voice turning to lower voice.

"Probably, because you're like a clown. You can make people laugh with that silly movements of yours. And that inventor girl… she's too busy to be with you." Natsume explained.

"No way! Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed. In fact, she remembers the lines, "I'm too busy."

"Stop acting… You're not too good to be the best actress here. And let's get this over." Natsume spoke up.

"Oh, ok then… Let's start the contest! Let's call Hanna, Anna and Nonoko!" Mikan exclaimed.

The 3 girls came and went to their chairs. Mikan added, "Now, let's call Mind Reader Yume! Yeh, Yume!"

Yume came as he sweat dropped and he sit on his chair.

"Now, let's start. The first question will be…" Mikan said.

"Is he weird?" Natsume asked.

Hanna answered quickly as she laughed, "Yeh… He's totally weird. Like Mikan…"

Anna answered, "Yeh, I think he's weird."

Nonoko answered, "I don't know. I think he's funny."

"Well, that's that! I wonder who the girl he chooses is. Oh, well… Let's go over in second question…" Mikan said.

"The second question is… Why do you like him?" Natsume asked.

Hanna answered delightfully, "Because he's funny, kind and great accompany."

Anna answered, "He's kind."

Nonoko answered, "Yeh, he's kind and great reader boy."

Mikan murmured, "I thought… When I'm going to be a host… It's joyful but it seem lousy show to me. And their answer is so simple…"

Natsume interrupted, "Stop murmuring… I'm going to give the next stupid question and finish this dumb show."

Mikan replied, "Ok."

Natsume asked, "Is he the only you love? Probably, this is only Yes or No answer. So get over it."

Hanna answered, "Yes!"

Anna answered, "No."

Nonoko answered, "Sorry but No."

"Ok, give the last question…" Mikan said.

"Will you lie to him?" Natsume asked.

Hanna answered, "No. And if I do lie to him he probably know it."

Anna answered, "Yeh, there's no point in lying."

Nonoko answered, "Yeh, I agree to their answers."

Natsume said, "Let's finish already. Now, race your boards."

The voters raised their board and Mikan announced, "It seem that all of them vote for Hanna."

Natsume said while fading away, "Finally, time to say goodbye…" And he left.

Mikan said annoyingly, "Hey, Natsume… At least say goodbye properly. Oh, well, don't go yet because Yura's contest is next. And Hotaru and Ruka is the host. Bye!"

"Hi…" Hotaru greeted.

"We're the host in Yura's contest…" Ruka said.

"Even Hanna is not included in the contest… She still won't host for today." Hotaru added.

"Yeh, she wants to take a rest first." Ruka added.

"Now, Let's start the show." Hotaru said.

"Ok, Let's call our contestant from Alice Academy! Yuu, Kaname and Yume!" Ruka called.

The three boys sit and their chair and Ruka added, "Let's call Fortune Teller Yura!"

Yura came and sat on her chair.

"The first question is 'Is Yura's dancing ugly?" Hotaru asked.

Yuu answered, "She's good. I think she has two talents: Dancing and Fortune Telling."

Kaname answered, "Yeh, she's good because she's fast at dancing."

Yume answered, "No… In fact she's good at dancing."

"The second question is… why do you like her?" Hotaru asked.

Yuu answered, "Well, she's very kind and helpful."

Kaname answered, "She's kind like Mikan."

Yume answered, "She's very kind and good classmate."

"The third question is… Hey, it's your turn to give the question." Hotaru said as she handled to Ruka the paper.

"Well, ok. The third question is… Will you give up everything just for her?" Ruka read the question.

Yuu answered, "Yes, I'll do anything just for my friends."

Kaname answered, "I'll do what Mikan does. I'll give up everything just for her if I have to."

Yume answered, "I'll do the same thing."

"And the last question is 'Will you still love her even though she doesn't like you?" Ruka asked.

Yuu answered, "There's a girl once told me… Whoever you ever fall in love with, it doesn't matter what kind of person you should like. It's our own life not others."

Kaname answered, "It's ok to me. I'll understand."

Yume answered, "It will be ok to me."

The voters already raised their board and Ruka announced, "Yuu got all the votes. Iincho congratulation."

"Well, goodbye! Hanna will go back next week." Hotaru said.

And they both said, "Bye!"


	18. Chapter 18

Yume and Yura's Chosen One!

"Hi, we're back again. Hanna is not available but she should be the host now because this is the last contest and we have to say bye-bye." Mikan said.

"Just start the stupid thing." Natsume spoke up.

"Well, ok. Whatever… Idiot." Mikan replied.

"Hhmmm…" Natsume said.

"Ok, then let's see who's AliceAnimeLover's choice." Mikan said.

Tsubasa handle the paper and gave Mikan a sweet smile which Natsume made jealous.

"Natsume, you read it." Mikan said as she handled the paper.

Natsume grabbed the paper and announced, "The wind girl!"

"She meant Hanna." Mikan said as she sweat dropped.

"Next…" Natsume said.

"You're such a rude boy. Ok, let's see whose voters' choice." Mikan said.

Misaki handled the paper and gave Mikan a sweet smile. Again, Mikan handled the paper to Natsume.

"The wind girl again." Natsume announced.

"Huh… When will you call our names, huh, Natsume????" Mikan asked.

"Never… Now, go on." Natsume answered.

"Ok… Hmph! Ok! Mind Reader Yume come up!" Mikan called.

Yume came laughing. I wonder why… Must be happy.

"Ok, Yume…" Mikan's talk was cut off by Natsume.

"Tell us who you chose and give the reason why." Natsume said.

"Hey, I'm still talking. Ok, Yume tell us why." Mikan said annoyingly.

"Ammm…" Yume said as he sweat dropped.

"For the all question, I chose Hanna. The reason? Well, you know…" Yume said.

"Yes, we understand. Therefore, the chosen one for Yume is Hanna! Congrats, Hanna!" Mikan announced.

Hanna came excitedly and quickly hugged Yume and she said, "I knew you chose me. Now, let's have a date."

"That's all. Bye!" Natsume said and left.

"Hey, Natsume! Well, I guess I have to say bye-bye, too. Bye!" Mikan said.

"Hi!" Ruka greeted.

"Hello…" Hotaru greeted.

"We're the last host." Ruka said.

"So let's finish the stupid thing." Hotaru said.

"Ok. To start, let's know whose AliceAnimeLover's choice." Ruka said.

Youichi handled the paper.

"Thank you, Youichi. Ok, she chose Yuu." Hotaru said.

"Now, the voters' choice." Ruka said.

Again, Youichi handled the paper.

"They chose Yuu!" Hotaru announced.

"Now, let's call Future Teller Yura!" Ruka called.

Yura came while holding a microphone.

"Will you tell us who's your chosen one? And why?" Ruka asked.

"Yuu. Since we already date… I decided to choose him again." Yura answered.

"Iincho, congratulation!" Hotaru said.

Yuu came and stood beside Yura.

"Now, that's all. Bye!" Ruka said.

"Bye!" Hotaru said.

P.S. This is the end of story. Thanks for those who join and read & review. I want to thank the Gakuen Alice to participating, the maker of this anime, to all of you and especially to my assistant Hanna. Also I want to invite you to read my story and from those who supporting my story a very thankful to all of you. Thank you! Bye!

THE END…


End file.
